marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 301
| StoryTitle1 = Crossroads! | Writer1_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Gerry Talaoc | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Esphid Mahilum | Editor1_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis1 = The savage Hulk has been banished to the Crossroads dimension by Doctor Strange in hope that the mindless brute can find a world that is suitable to his continued living. Now the Hulk stands before a massive signpost with various hands pointing in all directions. From there pathways sprawl out to various portals. With no rational mind to speak of, the Hulk stares at the sign post before giving into his blind rage and knocks it off the path. The Hulk then notices some strange energy orbs that are collecting and approaching him. He strikes this "Puffball Collective", sending the sum of its parts scattering all over the path. Telepathic, the collective creature tries to contact the Hulk, but finds that his rational mind is deeply submerged. The Hulk reacts by blowing the Puffballs away. The Hulk then goes to explore one of the portal, from it the tentacles of an octopus-like creature snatches him and pulls him into the watery world on the other side of the portal. The Hulk fights his way free. Unhappy with his current predicament, the Hulk triggers the "failsafe" spell that transports the Hulk back to the Crossroads whenever he is unhappy with a chosen world. Not understanding what is going on the Hulk begins to rage once more. The Puffball Collective has recovered by this point and continues to try and establish communication with the Hulk. First assuming the form resembling the Hulk, then one of Bruce Banner. This image puts the Hulk into a fresh rage and he smashes the Puffball Collective again. Trying to fight off the Puffballs, he spots a portal that leads to what appears to be a war-raveged location. Passing through the portal, the Hulk decides to rest against a building. As the brute resets, he is observed from Earth by Doctor Strange who questions if he made the right decision in banishing the Hulk to the Crossroads. The Hulk is soon awoken by a commotion and sees a group of frantic people running his way. Furious, the Hulk attacks them, smashing them to pieces revealing that they are mechanical. The Hulk is then attacked by tanks, and fights back. When he grabs at one of the buildings to throw at the planes, he realizes that they are false fronts. The Hulk smashes the tanks and finds that these are mechanical as well. The Hulk is more furious than ever, but he is attacked by fighter planes next. When the Hulk counter-attacks he finds that they are held aloft on string. The Hulk climbs up the string and is surprised to see that he is not in a battle-torn city, but the playset of a giant child. Impressed that this creature is in his toy, the alien child leaves to tell his friend, leaving the Hulk behind. Unhappy with his present location, the Hulk is transported back to the Crossroads thanks to Doctor Strange's spell. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed alien Locations: * ** * * Several unnamed worlds Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The Hulk has been exiled to the Crossroads by Doctor Strange. And he is not happy about it. | Notes = Continuity Notes * The mind of Bruce Banner commits "psychic suicide" in leaving the savage Hulk in control of his body. This lasts until . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}